Heartbreaker
by Mitocondria
Summary: Ser secretario del empresario mas exitoso de Japón no es tan simple sobre todo cuando existe una tensión que Yuuri Katsuki aun no sabe clasificar muy bien pero su jefe Viktor Nikiforov tiene una idea demasiado clara de lo que quiere y usará todos los métodos posibles para llevarla a cabo.
1. Prolog

Yuuri Katsuki se considera una persona normal, tiene una rutina normal y un trabajo casi normal.

 _Casi._

Ya que ser secretario del empresario mas exitoso de Japón no es tan simple sobre todo cuando existe una tensión que Yuuri aun no sabe clasificar muy bien pero su jefe Viktor Nikiforov tiene una idea demasiado clara de lo que quiere y usará todos los métodos posibles para llevarla a cabo.

Uno lo considera un juego pero el otro ya sabé las tácticas de un rompe corazones.


	2. Ascenseur

Buenoooo esta es la primera vez que escribo una historia jskej el prólogo que hice es un asco.

Pero agradecería mucho que le dieran una oportunidad.

Dejando de lado el drama

Aqui esta un cap. Disfruntenlo

* * *

Oyó el despertador pero aún asi Yuuri Katsuki no tenia ánimos de levantarse para iniciar un nuevo día , solo entreabrió sus ojos marrones para observar su alrededor una pequeña mueca se hizo presente en sus delgados labios. Todo normal. Todo aburrido. Una habitación totalmente blanca un simple escritorio y closet. Se preguntaba ¿Cómo es que a la edad de veintitrés años tenía una vida tan monótona? Su departamento era aburrido, su trabajo era casi aburrido -todo sería muy distinto si Pichit no estuviese en la empresa- solo era un simple secretario .

Aún así creía saber la respuesta a su aburrida vida. Su timidez. Desde pequeño siempre fue tímido le costaba relacionarse con las personas. Cuando intentaba presentarse un gran sonrojo se apoderaba de su cara -que se hacía más notorio gracias a su nívea piel- y balbuceos al tratar de decir un simple "hola". Ha pesar del tiempo todavía no podía dejar la timidez de un lado junto con su baja autoestima .

Por eso lo único que le agrada de su trabajo es que al ser secretario solo tiene contacto -en su mayoría- con personas de la empresa entre ellas su jefe el cual esta a cargo de la sucursal en Tokio, Japón.

Todos esos pensamientos se vieron cortados cuando su estómago produjo un sonido extraño. Intentó dejar la pereza a un lado sentándose pero se quedó mirando un zapato que estaba cerca de su cama, como si tuviera las respuestas del universo. Poco tiempo después cogió los lentes de su mesita de noche y desvío la vista hacía el despertador que marcaba las 8:30 de la mañana.

 _"Mierda, mi jefe me va a matar"_ pensó el pelinegro.

¿Cuánto tiempo se quedo meditando sobre la aburrida vida que llevaba? De un salto bajo de la cama y corrió directo al baño.

* * *

Entro corriendo a un gran edificio de aspecto moderno por los cristales que reflejaban todo lo de su alrededor. La empresa en cual trabajaba no escatimaba en gastos, después de todo se especializan en la publicidad y moda su deber era dar una buena apariencia.

Traspaso la recepción donde muchacha atendía los teléfonos y corrió hasta uno de los ascensores que estaba un poco lleno así que quedó demasiado cerca de un hombre que sudaba en exceso _"muy bien Yuuri gran manera de comenzar el día llegaras tarde al trabajo y te bañaras con el sudor de este señor"_ la corbata -combinaba con el traje negro que estaba usando el día de hoy- le apretaba de manera incomoda el cuello mientras en su cabeza maldecía por el calor que hacía en el ascensor sentía que se derretía sin contar que odiaba estar en estas prisiones de metal, rezaba para llegar pronto a su puesto de trabajo. Algunas personas bajaron en diferentes pisos hasta que sus plegarias fueron escuchadas cuando se abrieron las puertas en el piso veintisiete pero algo lo hizo parar en seco al bajar.

La oficina principal donde se supone deba estar su jefe estaba siendo totalmente renovada varias personas entraban y salían con objetos . Se acercó más para ver que pasaba pero un llamado cantarin lo detuvo.

"Yuuri~"

Su amigo Pichit Chuolnont se acercaba dando pequeños saltitos con un café en su mano derecha. Agradecía al destino por darle al tailandés quién desde el primer día que lo conoció fue muy amable con el.

"¿Q-Qué esta pasando, Pichit? ¿Dónde llevan las cosas del jefe?" Yuuri preguntó un poco temeroso. ¿Despidieron al jefe? ¿Murió? No, no el señor Tomiro tenía muy buena salud ¿Murió su perro? Que no sea lo último por favor las pocas veces que vio al can quedó enamorado de el y su hermoso pelaje.

"¿En que mundo vives, Yuuri? No recuerdas el viernes pasado en la reunión se dijo que el gran jefe viene a visitar la sucursal en Tokio" sentenció su amigo con ojos brillantes. El tailandés estaba realmente emocionado por saber sobre el gran jefe después de todo siempre hace bien una renovación en la empresa. Algo mas fresco. Yuuri lo miro exaltado.

El gran jefe en resumen el dueño de toda la empresa y cada sucursal. Era conocido por sembrar un gran éxito en el área de la publicidad y la moda creando así un "imperio". También es bastante famoso por su apariencia y vida personal.

" Lo olvidé totalmente ni si quiera recuerdo cuando llega" ahora si se encontraba en una crisis el pelinegro. Olvido por completo la reunión donde se informó que "el" vendría a Tokio.

Yuuri solo escucho rumores sobre el gran jefe nunca ha visto una foto de el ni nada solo sabe que es de origen ruso y su nombre es Viktor Nikiforov como no saberlo si las chicas que trabajan en el área de moda suspiran por el.

Pasaron las horas mientras estaba en su escritorio que se encontraba fuera de la gran oficina. Tenia todos los papeles en orden, informes completos sobre cada movimiento en la empresa y una agenda donde escribía las reuniones de su ex jefe. Divago un poco pensando si el señor Nikiforov lo aceptaría como secretario o buscará otro, la duda navegaba en la mente de Yuuri y si busca una secretaria que lo reemplace alguien más capacitado para el puesto. Un nudo se instalo en su estomago " _no, se positivo, Yuuri todo estará bien muy bien"._

Miro la hora en el ordenador. Las 12:30 del día. se puso de pie para ir ha almorzar de seguro todos estaban extasiados con la llegada del extranjero. Mejor para el asi tendría que lidiar con menos personas.

" _Todo esta bien, el día puede mejorar_ " eso es lo que pensaba pero no estaba muy seguro.

* * *

El ascensor estaba nuevamente repleto de personas cuando bajo. Al salir del edificio lo primero que le paso fue pisar una goma de mascar que no quería salir de la suela de su zapato. Cruzo la calle para entrar aun local con un delicioso aroma a café miro rápidamente todas la mesas de madera oscura estaban ordenadas de manera estratégica cerca de un cristal que tenia vista hacía la calle.

Una persona en la mesa del fondo que hacía movimientos exagerados con las manos llamo su atención y de inmediato se acerco a ella después de todo su amigo Pichit siempre estaba lleno de energía. Se veía muy feliz mientras bebía café y devoraba su pastel de fresas. Una taza se encontraba en el puesto vacío junto a un trozo de pastel.

"Aww. Pichit sabes que amo el mocaccino. Gracias" decía el japonés mientras se sentaba. Su amigo era demasiado considerado con el a pesar que estaban en áreas diferentes y no tenían demasiado tiempo para hablar. El pelinegro era el secretario del jefe mientras Pichit fiel a su estilo es el fotógrafo de las muchas modelos que son usadas para la publicidad. El tailandés hizo un ademán con su mano restandole importancia.

"¿Acaso no estas emocionado por conocer al jefe, Yuuri? Eres su secretario muchos morirían por estar en tu lugar. " soltó de la nada el moreno y vaya que no mentía en la sesión de fotos de hoy todas las modelos hablaban de Viktor Nikiforov diciendo como les gustaría estar cerca del magnate o tener una cita con el si tenían suerte.

"Tengo miedo, Pichit. Si el decide tener otra persona como secretario que aré " murmuró le avergüenza sacar sus inseguridades a flote pero era inevitable su su jefe prefería una mujer o solamente no le agradaba podía despedirlo y que seria de el.

Pichit lo miro en silencio pero al ver que su amigo se ahogaba en un mar de inseguridades estiró su brazo por sobre la mesa hasta alcanzar la suave y blanca mano del contrario, presionó un poco el agarre.

"No tienes por que preocuparte. Eres encantador Yuuri. Hasta puede que el caiga rendido a tus pies" sentencio guiñandole un ojo a Katsuki quien solo se sonrojo.

Pasaron el rato hablando cosas triviales. Pichit contándole sobre unas modelos que iniciaron una pelea donde terminaron con las uñas rotas y extensiones tiradas en el piso incluso le mostró fotografías como evidencia. Se percataron de la hora lamentablemente tenían que volver a trabajar. Se despidió de su amigo en la recepción ya que el debía ir a la sala de fotografía. Camino distraidamente hasta el ascensor presionando el botón. Penso en lo que Pichit le dijo como es que las extensiones se pueden arrancar tan fácilmente sus pensamientos se vieron cortados cuando las puertas se abrieron en frente suyo. Entro y presiono el botón del piso veintisiete estaba sumiéndose en sus pensamiento cuando levanto un poco la vista.

Y lo vio.

Entrando a paso seguro al ascensor, se notaba que era extranjero el aura que transmitía era un poco -demasiado- intimidante. Su piel era demasiado blanca daban ganas de tocarla para comprobar su suavidad, el cabello plateado recogido en una coleta baja que llegaba a su cintura, el flequillo recorría de manera suave el rostro resaltando sus facciones delicadas pero al mismo tiempo varoniles, vestía totalmente de negro, un traje que se ajustaba de manera tentadora a su cuerpo, no fue capaz de definir el color de sus ojos por que traía unas gafas de sol negras. Se sintió mal por examinarlo tan detenidamente no era propio de el hacer es tipo de cosas. Un pequeño rubor apareció en sus mejillas.

Yuuri se puso nervioso, demasiado. Una especie de tensión se hizo presente y aumentó aun más cuando las puertas se cerraron miro su reflejo en los espejos del ascensor. Odiaba estas cosas eran tan pequeñas se sentía preso, asfixiado, que de un momento a otro se detendría y quedarían encerrados para siempre _"aunque no seria tan malo si es con el_ " Yuuri casi exploto con el sonrojo que se apodero de su cara. Era un desconocido no podía pensar eso de el. Comenzó a sudar se sentía ansioso.

Después desvío la vista al reflejo del extranjero quien lo miraba -aunque no estaba realmente seguro por las gafas de sol- de manera interesante, como si fuera un animal en exhibición. Se sonrojo aun más. No estaba acostumbrado a que la atención estuviera en su persona.

 _"Por que no suben más personas este ambiente me esta matando"_ una fina capa de sudor se instalo en su frente por el nerviosismo volvió a mirar el espacio para posar su mirada en los números.

 _Piso veinte._

 _Piso veintiuno._

 _Piso vientitre-_

De un momento a otro las luces se apagaron y y el ascensor dejo de moverse.

 _"Dios. Dios. Dios"_

Ahora si que estaba ansioso miro a todos lados a su acompañante que tenia una pose de duda una de sus manos estaba en su mentón. ¿Cómo es que estaba tan relajado? No se da cuenta que están encerrados pueden morir en este mismo lugar. Se estaba desesperando se quitó el saco del traje y aflojo su corbata.

"Cálmate, respira. Piensa en cosas bonitas" recordó esa película donde una mujer era degollada en un ascensor "cosas bonitas, maldita sea" Paso su mano por el cabello peinandolo hacia atrás. Fue sacado de su nube de miedo por una pequeña risita. Sus ojos fueron a parar a unos azules que le miraban con diversión.

"¿Estás bien?" pregunto el desconocido con un tono que el pelinegro no pudo clasificar.

Yuuri lo miro sorprendido ¿En que momento se acercó tanto? Su japonés se escucho bastante mal al estar mezclado con un extraño tono pero era comprensible.

"N-No te preocupes, estoy bien" intento sonreír pero parecía una mueca.

 _"Perfecto. Que mejor que estar encerrado en un ascensor con un desconocido que puede ser un asesino en serie. Un asesino bastante apuesto"_ Negó varias veces con la cabeza. No podía estar pensando esas cosas. Busco en su mente algo para estar tranquilo y como si fuera la respuesta a todo recordó el mejor método que tenia y ese era simplemente "cantar".

"Been sitting eyes wide open. Behind these four walls. Hoping you'd call" canto el pelinegro suavemente, intentando darle ritmo. Las ventajas de cantar en voz alta era que tu mente solo se concentraba en la letra.

"It's just a cruel existence. Like there's no point hoping at all" escucho la voz grave del extraño en un ingles casi perfecto. Eso le provoco un sobresalto pero cuando miro la suave sonrisa en ese perfecto rostro se tranquilizo y continuo cantando.

"Baby, baby, I feel crazy. Up all night, all night and every day" entono un poco agudo.

"¿You want to dance?"pregunto el peliplata. El aire casi abandono sus pulmones cuando el ojiazul le tendió una mano invitándolo.

Yuuri medito dos segundos. Estaba encerrado en un ascensor, con un completo desconocido -un apuesto desconocido- cantando la canción de una película de sadomasoquismo*. Acepto la invitación. Su vida era aburrida, lo seguiría siendo si no tomaba riesgos. Su cuerpo temblaba cuando el "señor incógnito" posó una mano en su cintura como si se tratara de un frágil cristal. Sintió como su rostro se acercaba a su oído susurrándole.

"I don't want to live forever. Because I know I'll be living in pain. And I don't want to fit wherever" su voz ronca provoco que se hiciera presente una escalofrió que recorrió toda su espina dorsal.

Cantaron muchas canciones mas olvidando que estaban encerrados en un ascensor, bailando alegremente, crearon una atmósfera única. _"¿Así que esto se siente ser realmente feliz?"._ Para Yuuri esta era una sensación agradable era como meterse a una tina repleta de agua caliente después de un día frío. Miro el rostro sonriente del contrario y se fijo en esos ojos azules que le recordaban al mar de su hogar. Donde en cualquier momento se podía desatar una tempestad.

Tristemente no todo es para siempre, se separaron abruptamente al sentir el ascensor moverse. El mas alto simplemente reía al ver el sonrojo del pelinegro se le hacia totalmente apetecible. Yuuri solo pudo sonreír con pena y miro sus zapatos.

"Lo siento" estaba muy avergonzado se dejo llevar por el momento pero el no era ningún estúpido sabia que los hombres como el que tenia en frente eran de aquellos que les encantaba jugar con diferentes personas y eso no estaba muy lejos de la realidad, sobre todo por la sonrisa coqueta que tenia el otro. Desvió la vista hacia los números que ya comenzaron avanzar.

 _Piso veinticuatro._

Piso veinticinco.

"No te preocupes, krasivyy*. Fue todo un placer" le guiño un ojo. Ese pequeño japones se veía realmente adorable ademas que cantaba muy bien pero lo que mas amo fue el movimiento de sus caderas. Era hipnotizante. Tenia una fachada inocente pero el conocía muy bien ese tipo de personas. Lobos disfrazados de ovejas "¿Cual es tu nombre, Iyubov*?

"Yuuri Katsuki" bailo con un total desconocido y en todo ese tiempo ni siquiera sabia su nombre. Quería morir de la pena. Llegar a su aburrido departamento y ocultarse en sus cobijas.

 _Piso veintiseis_.

"Un gusto conocerte, Yuuri~" dijo de forma coqueta mientras volvía a utilizar los lentes de sol ocultando sus zafiros " pero que descortes de mi parte. Mi nombre es Viktor Nikiforov, krasivyy"

 _Piso veintisiete._

¿Qué?

* * *

* La canción es un soundtrack de la película Fifty shades darker se llama I dont wanna live forever. (Me encanta la letra, lo único bueno de esas peliculas son sus canciones)

*krasivyy: Hermoso.

*Iyubov: Cariño.

Y aqui les dejo la traducción de la canción:

 _He estado sentado con los ojos bien abiertos,_ _tras estas cuatro paredes,_ _con la esperanza de recibir tu llamada._

 _Es una existencia cruel,_ _como si no tuviera ningún sentido tener esperanzas._

 _Cariño, cariño, me siento un loco, despierto toda la noche, toda la noche y cada día._

 _No quiero vivir para siempre, porque se que estare viviendo en el dolor._

Y no quiero encajar en cualquier parte

 _Si llegaron hasta acá muchas gracias jdjdndj creo que le falto emoción_

Ciao ciao~


	3. Regarder

_Wow! Amazing ( no pide evitar decirlo jslskdkdk maldito Viktor)_

 _Muchas gracias, belles personnes. A los que comentaron y siguen esta historia en serio (deben estar cansados de escuchar eso en cada historia que leen asi que lo voy a repetir muchas veces más kskdjek)_

 _Les voy a responder los comentarios cuando domine mejor fanfiction a penas se subir un capítulo:'v_

 _Por cierto es probable que tenga más faltas que el cap. anterior por que lo subí desde mi celular :c_

 _Dejando el drama de lado, como quiero agradecerles aquí les dejo un cap. (Pensé que nadie leeria esta mierda:'v)_

* * *

Todo estaba bien en la vida de Yuuri. Todo en completo y hermoso orden. Ya había pasado una semana desde su " _baile casual en un elevador con un completo desconocido que resulto ser su jefe"._ Pensó que el señor Nikiforov tomaría alguna represalia contra el pero no fue asi. Su semana transcurrió normal -gracias a que su jefe no había pisado la oficina desde su presentación en el ascensor- y estaba eternamente agradecido de eso no sabría su reacción ante el ruso.

Hoy era lunes el día más odiado por las personas y el japonés no era la excepción. Odiaba levantarse temprano ser despojado de la cama por una fuerza mayor y esa es trabajar. Su día ya iba mal desde que se despertó primero al levantarse pisó sus lentes -que gracias a fuerzas sobrenaturales no se destruyeron- se estaba duchando y el agua comenzó a salir demasiado fría, no encontraba una corbata que combinará con su traje color azul obscuro y el ascensor -o máquina de desviación de personalidad tímida como lo llama Yuuri- estaba repleto _"¿Dónde estaban estas personas cuando quedé atrapado y baile con el señor Nikiforov?"_ pensó el pelinegro .

Por suerte ya estaba sentado en su puesto de trabajo organizando algunos papeles. Miro su alrededor sentia que algo faltaba recordando así a su amigo _"que extraño ¿Dónde esta Pichit? El siempre esta por aquí dando vueltas"_ el tailandes siempre se daba un tiempo para hablar con Yuuri o simplemente para escapar de Seung Gil el encargado de la área de de moda. Se escondía donde el japones para evitar que el coreano lo regañara. Todos sus pensamientos fueron cortados al escuchar las puertas del ascensor abrirse. Levanto sus ojos cafés y un leve temblor recorrio su cuerpo, no podía evitar que el sonrojo se apoderaba de su rostro.

Con pasos casuales y un porte elegante Viktor Nikiforov se acercaba. No pudo evitar notarlo. Ese traje ceñido de forma suave en tono gris obscuro quitaba el aliento combinaba a la perfección con su piel y el cabello plateado atado en una coleta baja.

"Oh ¿Yuuri?" expresó con rostro de duda el ruso al llegar a su escritorio. El japonés se levanto rápidamente de su asiento.

"B-Buenos dias, señor Nikiforov" dijo el pelinegro con una pequeña reverencia. No sabía que decir _"tierra tragame, por favor"_ pensó "soy Yuuri Katsuki su secretario. S-Si así quiere"

El peliplateado le miro con un brillo de diversion. ¿Si el quiere? Vaya obviamente que quería. El pelinegro captó su atencion, seria extrañó dejar pasar la oportunidad de seducirlo para Viktor era muy facil tener las personas a sus pies y deshacerse de ellas con un simple _"nos vemos"_ todo terminaba. Yuuri ni siquiera pensaba en los planes que tenía en mente. Ya se imaginaba a esa pequeña belleza en diferentes escenarios y uno de ellos era una habitación de hotel o su oficina que tiene un escritorio con una gran superficie perfecta para-

"Señor Nikiforov ¿Se encuentra bien?"escucho su suave voz sacarlo de su nube de lujuria. Le dio una leve sonrisa con un guiño coqueto "no te preocupes, Yuuri. Para mi es todo un gusto que seas mi secretario"

Un suspiro de alivio salio de los labios del pelinegro. Iba agradecerle a su jefe pero este solo hizo un ademán con la mano.

"Por cierto, Yuuri. Me gustaría un café simple sin azúcar" dijo el peliplateado mientras entraba a su oficina.

"C-Como oredene" respondio el japonés. Estaba realmente feliz, temia que el jefe lo despidiera asi que se dirijio a una habitación que estaba a un lado de su escritorio donde estaban todos los elementos necesarios para preparar el café.

Ya no había nada que temer no perdería su trabajo y intentaria llevar una buena relación jefe-subordinado con el señor Nikiforov.

Eso tenía en mente Yuuri.

Pero lamentablemente otra persona no.

* * *

Viktor se acercó al gran ventanal que abarcaba toda la oficina mirando los edificios que lo rodeaban y las personas que se veían insignificantes desde esa altura. La vida en Rusia ya era demasiado aburrida. No podía moverse libremente además la prensa estaba muy al dia con su vida personal y eso lo molestaba. Por eso no lo pensó y eligió venir a una de sus sucursales. Y vaya que no se arrepentia. Fue una total sorpresa encontrar a Yuuri como su secretario.

No podía evitar pensar su momento vivido en el ascensor. Cuando entro en esas cuatro paredes no dejo de mirar al japones. Era un poco más bajo que él, su piel era nivea pero lo que realmente le atrajo fue esa mirada inocente como le gustaría poder borrarla. Quiere quitar esa mirada reemplazarla con una cargada de lujuria mientras se mueve en su cama con las sábanas enredadas en ese lindo cuerpo. Que baile para el de manera lenta seduciendolo y invitandolo a pecar.

Fue una total sorpresa escucharlo cantar de la nada sabía que estaba nervioso por sus expresiones corporales asi que le fue inevitable cantar también pero cuando le ofreció bailar con el podía asegurar que nunca vio movimientos tan bien ejecutados. Esas caderas moviéndose a su propio ritmo. No podía dejar de desearlo.

Pero debía tener un plan. Romper el hielo. Se ganaría su confianza sería el camino más rápido, tenerlo en su mano y poder manejarlo de la manera que el desea. Es bastante simple se acostaria con el y fin de la historia. El japonés se ve inocente pero Viktor ha conocido muchas personas asi. Por fuera irradian inocencia pero no dudan al engañar sólo para tener algo de ti. Lamentablemente asi funcionaba el mundo del peliplateado.

Dejó de pensar en todo eso cuando escuchó la puerta ser abierta. Yuuri -quien se había despojado del saco quedando solo con una ajustada camisa blanca y su corbata negra- se acercaba con un bandeja plateada que traía encima una pequeña taza blanca. El ruso tomó asiento en su fina silla de cuero mientras observaba al pelinegro dejar la taza justo en frente de el.

"Señor Nikiforov, tengo que comunicarle que tiene una reunión con los encargados de cada área de la empresa en diez minutos" expresó Yuuri. Se sentia un poco intimidado con la mirada del ruso sobre el "n-no fui capaz de avisarle antes ya que no volvió en toda la semana pasada, lo siento"

Viktor sólo le dedicó una sonrisa sacada de revista.

"No pasa nada, Yuuri. Yo mismo me asegure de llamar a cada uno de los encargados para organizar una reunión, no te preocupes" sentenció el peliplateado. Para ganar su confianza debía tratarlo suavemente y ser todo un caballero.

"C-Con su permiso" respondió Yuuri mientras intentaba salir rápidamente, huir de esa mirada que lo confundía pues no sabía como interpretarla.

No perdió tiempo y enfocó sus ojos azules en el abultado trasero del japonés mientras este se retiraba. Casi podía sentir sus manos sobre esa carne firme o sentir el sonido de sus caderas chocando. Pero debía ser paciente sólo llevaba pocos días de conocerse. Lo tenía todo planeado.

Dio la vuelta en su silla y miro al exterior con una sonrisa.

 _"Pronto ya verás, Yuuri"_

* * *

La sala de reuniones consistía en una gran mesa de fina madera color caoba con sillas giratorias color negro. Era iluminada con un ventanal de extremo a extremo.

Viktor Nikiforov estaba sentado en la silla de cabezera y en cada lado estan los dos encargados.

En el lado derecho se encontraba un hombre de cabello negro peinado hacía atras dándole un toque sofisticado. Otabek Altin encargado del área de publicidad, Yuuri tomó asiento al lado del kazajo si bien no eran amigos el siempre lo trato amablemente aunque a veces se sonrojaba por la mirada evaluadora que le dedicaba.

Y al lado izquierdo estaba el Seung Gil Lee encargado del área de moda. Es bastante popular por su apariencia física pero es demasiado frío tomaba trabajo encontrar alguna reacción en el pero cuando miraba a Yuuri su mirada se volvía aun más fría era capaz de congelar el ambiente por eso el japonés lo evitaba el nunca ocasionó algún problema para que lo fulminará con la mirada.

Yuuri escuchaba con atención la plactica anotando todo en su libreta cada detalle. Todo quedo organizado y dictado ya comprendía por que Viktor era tan exitoso dominaba a la perfección cada asunto de la empresa.

Después de veinte minutos hablando se dio por terminada la reunión, el primero en salir fue Seung Gil sin antes matar varias veces al japonés con la mirada, seguido fue su jefe quien estaba atendiendo una llamada telefónica en su idioma natal.

 _"Es como escuchar los sonidos de un pato con la garganta inflamada"_ no pudo evitar comparar Yuuri al escuchar el ruso de Viktor pero dejo ese pensamiento de lado al sentir una mirada en el. Levantó su cabeza y se encontró con la mirada de kazajo.

"¿Q-Que pasa, Otabek?" pregunto con cierto nerviosismo.

El de tez morena lo siguió mirando detenidamente -mientras se acomodada la corbata del traje negro- después de pensar asentir con su cabeza se acercó con pasos ligeros hasta el pelinegro quien estaba un poco sonrojado con la atención hacía su persona. Se detuvo en frente del más pequeño y con su voz grave hizo una pregunta directa.

"¿Te gustaría cenar conmigo?"

¿Eh?

* * *

 _No tengo puta idea que acabo de escribir jskdnkdj en serio ya caigo del sueño son la 5:00 a.m en mi país._

 _No se que decir sinceramente sobre este cap jkdjd lo escribí a lo loco._

 _Gracias, belles personnes._

 _Ciao ciao~_


	4. Surprise

Bonjour a tous, belles personnes. Quería agradecer de nuevo por apoyar esta mierda en serio (de seguro deben estar como "de nuevo esta tipa no tiene vida o que" o se saltarán esta mierda de nota yo hago lo mismo así que no l s culpo) y lo más seguro es que responda sus comentarios en el próximo cap. Por fin aprendí a usar fanfiction:'v

-Momento de publicidad ti ni ni ni ni ni-

Publique algo de yuri on ice si quieren léanlo.

Buenooooo dejando toda esa mierda de lado aquí un cap.

* * *

Aún se podían percibir los débiles rayos del atardecer a través de los grandes rascacielos que habitaban en Tokio. Yuuri se encontraba esperando fuera de su edificio a su "cita" si se podía llamar asi ya que no sabía que intenciones tenía el kazajo con su persona. Solo de recordar la propuesta de Otabek su rostro se sonrojaba.

 _"¿Quieres cenar conmigo?"_

 _Yuuri quedó completamente rígido en su lugar. Nunca en todos sus patéticos años de existencia una persona lo había invitado a cenar -Pichit no cuenta ya que siempre lo invitaba a cadenas de comida rápida donde todo terminaba en desastre y con selfies de evidencia- conectó sus ojos con los del más alto no sabía que responder. Otabek era muy atractivo, incluso el japonés admitía que lo observaba más de la cuenta._

 _"S-Si, esta bien" respondió en balbuceos por el nerviosismo._

 _"Muy bien, Yuuri. Te recogeré el viernes esperame a fuera de tu casa" expresó mientras una leve sonrisa aparecía en su rostro._

 _"¿Fuera de mi casa? ¿Cómo es que sabe donde vivo? Pensó"_

Después de prácticamente sacarle la verdad a Pichit bajo amenazas -y revelarle su escondite a Seung Gil si no cooperaba- el tailandés reveló que el le daba información clasificada del japonés a Otabek y su pago eran cupones de comida gratis _"¿Porqué el destino me dio un amigo que me vende por cupones de comida gratis?"_ un suspiro de pesar escapó de sus labios.

 _"¿Que hago? ¿Que tienes que hacer cuando sales con alguien?"_ Los nervios le estaban jugando una mala pasada. Siempre fue algo como un " _marginado del amor"_ en su adolescencia se reían de el por ser _"una bola de grasa"_ era un virgen total en todo. Ni un beso a dado.

Se sorprendió cuando un elegante auto negro se estaciono frente suyo pero quedó aun más sorprendido cuando vio a Otabek con unos ajustados jeans y una hermosa chaqueta negra que combinaba a la perfección con una camiseta blanca, sus botas negras hacían ruido cuando avanzó hasta el.

"Te ves muy lindo, Yuuri" sentenció con un tono suave al mirar a su contrario.

El pelinegro solo bajo la mirada analizando su atuendo solo era un simple jeans negro ajustado, botines cafes y un suéter gris que mostraba sus clavícula. Le era incómodo estar vestido de esta manera siempre estuvo cómodo con su ropa que le quedaba varias tallas más grande pero Pichit -el traidor- le dijo que vistiera de esta forma, también se encargo de peinarlo con tal que su cabello quedará hacía atrás _"Te ves hermoso, Yuuri. Sólo con verte le provocaras un orgasmo a Otabek"_ rio por ese comentario, sinceramente el tailandés era especial.

"G-Gracias, tú igual te ves bien" lo elogió.

Como un todo caballero el kazajo le abrió la puerta del copiloto para que ingresará al vehículo el pelinegro le dedicó una sonrisa como agradecimiento mientras subía. Cuando Otabek cerro la puerta camino rápidamente para subirse al lugar del conductor.

"Espero te guste la comida italiana, Yuuri"

* * *

El restaurante elegido era muy acogedor en la opinión del japonés -era muy extraño encontrar lugares así en Tokio donde lo extravagante predomina- las mesas eran muy elegantes al estar de decoradas con manteles color negro. Un pequeño escenario en la parte del fondo donde una mujer acompañada de una guitarra dejaba salir una suave voz.

 _"And never felt so low when I was vulnerable. ¿Was I a fool to let you break down my walls?"_

Se dirigieron a una mesa que estaba un poco apartada, cerca de una gran vitrina que daba vista al exterior. Otabek movió la silla para que Yuuri tomará asiento. Quedaron uno frente al otro, el kazajo estaba muy sonriente desde hace mucho que no se interesaba en una persona, exactamente un año.

"Dime, Yuuri ¿Estas saliendo con alguien?" el de tez morena sabía de muy buena fuente -exactamente Pichit- que el pelinegro no había salido con nadie en toda su vida pero esa pregunta le serviría para iniciar una conversación.

"N-No, de hecho esta es la primera vez que me invitan a cenar" le daba un poco de pena decir aquéllo a sus veintitrés años "¿Y tú?"

Se sorprendió un poco el más alto no pensó que Yuuri le preguntaría. El rostro de esa persona llegó a su mente.

"Bueno digamos que tenía alguien especial pero me dejó" respondió con una sonrisa melancólica. No quería recordar eso, creía que era patético guardar sentimientos por alguien que lo desprecio.

Fueron interrumpidos por el mesero quien les entregó el menú. Yuuri realmente no entendía nada de italiano solo dominaba el inglés y su lengua materna, no estaba seguro de que pedir pero fue interrumpido por el kazajo quien con paciencia le explicó cada uno de los platos y su contenido. Después de evaluar todos los platos decidieron por algo muy cliché una pizza clásica.

Comenzaron una charla un poco incómoda al principio pero al hablar de trivialidades la tensión quedó de lado, incluso cuando la pizza fue puesta en su mesa siguieron charlando con sonrisas repletas de salsa de tomate

"Recuerdas esa vez cuando Seung Gil perseguía a Pichit para aplicarle una llave y término resbalando. Fue una caída épica, Seung se puso de pie como si nada pasará aunque su nariz le sangraba" esa vez Yuuri no fue capaz de reprimir la risa. Tal vez por eso el coreano lo odia.

"Lo recuerdo muy bien, Pichit aun guarda fotografías de ese momento siempre lo recuerda como -la caída de la fiera coreana-" Otabek dejó salir una sutil carcajada. El japonés lo observó en silencio una suave sonrisa adornando su rostro. Era realmente agradable.

"Tienes un poco de salsa" Yuuri no sabe que se apoderó de su cuerpo -de seguro una fuerza sobrenatural- dejando de lado su timidez tomó una servilleta y limpió el borde de los delgados labios del más alto. Sus ojos se conectaron, los dos estaban completamente paralizados formando una pequeña burbuja. Mirando los ojos contrarios intentando encontrar algo que no pueden denominar.

Lamentablemente esa burbuja explotó rápidamente cuando escucharon la puerta del restaurante ser cerradas. Yuuri desvío su mirada a los recién ingresados. El aire de sus pulmones desapareció cuando fijo su vista en esas dos personas. Un rubio de contextura delgada.

Y unos ojos azules que se conectaron con sus orbes cafes.

 _¿Señor Nikiforov?_

* * *

Buenoooooo de seguro dirán "dónde esta mi ViktorxYuuri" en este cap. -bastante corto- me dediqué más a OtabekxYuuri en serio me encantan :'v

Dejando eso gracias si llegaron hasta acá (si sale alguna palabra rara es culpa de mi autocorrector:c)

Y aquí la traducción de lo que canto la tipa del restaurante aunque solo eran dos líneas:'v

"Y nunca me sentí más inferior cuando era vulnerable ¿Fui un tonto al dejarte derribar mis muros?

Ciao ciao~


	5. Irritation

El japonés no sabía que decir ni como actuar ante su jefe _"pero que piensas Yuuri a él no le importa tú vida, sólo eres su secretario tienes que organizar sus reuniones y llevarle su café, punto"_ pensó una voz "interior". El pelinegro asintió de acuerdo con sus pensamientos " _ah, también bailar con el"_ dijo internamente en tono sarcástico, fruncio el ceño. Se sentia demente por que su propia mente lo regañara, tenía problemas serios. Desvío la vista de los recién llegados y después se enfocó en Otabek quien no dejaba de observar al par.

 _"¿Será por el señor Nikiforov?"_ pensó pero esa idea se fue a la basura cuando vio al rubio. Sus ojos verdes estaban conectados con los del kazajo.

 _"Vaya, vaya, esto es sospechoso"_ el sinceramente era un asco en el amor pero es capaz de captar cuando las personas tienen una tensión "extraña" y esa mirada encajaba en ese término. Dejo de pensar en conspiraciones amorosas al escuchar su nombre.

"¡Yuuri!" Viktor se acercó a la mesa de ellos con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. El ruso sabía que la "pareja" estaría en este restaurante le fue difícil conseguir la información pero después de ofrecerle cupones de comida gratis a esa persona obtuvo lo que deseaba. Sonrió internamente con malicia. Sabía de ante mano el pasado romance entre su primo Yuri Plisetsky y Altin, tomaría provecho de aquello. Así que sin preambulos acercó una silla a la mesa.

"Yuratchka, ven toma asiento" movió las manos de forma energética. El joven solo se sonrojo pero de igual manera ubicó una silla en la mesa. Yuuri y Otabek de miraron entre ellos y después a los "terroristas de citas".

"Yuri" dijo el kazajo

"¿Que?" preguntaron el japonés y el de ojos verdes al mismo tiempo. El rubio le miro con odio como si hubiera insultado todos sus ancestros.

"Oh. Perdón, olvide por completo presentarles a mi querido primo Yuri Plisetsky pero supongo que Otabek ya lo conoce" expresó el ruso con un poco de veneno, su mirada azul lanzaba dagas al moreno.

 _"Que astuto, traer a Yuri para desplazar mi atención pero eso no pasará" el kazajo sabía muy bien lo que Nikiforov estaba planeando, quería_ arruinar su cita, miro de reojo al rubio que se encontraba matando a Yuuri con la mirada pero al conectar sus miradas comenzó a jugar con los cubiertos intentando desaparecer en su puesto, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

"Lo siento mucho pero con Yuuri tenemos planeado hacer otras cosas" dijo mientras se ponía de pie, les guiño un ojo a los rusos como despedida .

El japonés se extraño por la actitud hostil de su cita , Otabek nunca fue descortes con nadie siempre era amable y preocupado por los demás aun que su cara demostrará indiferencia, sintió un poco de vergüenza al pensar tanto en el kazajo pero de igual manera puso de pie haciendo una torpe reverencia como despedida.

* * *

Viktor vio a la pareja marcharse. Estaba irritado, nada servía para atraer la atención de Yuuri, la semana pasada el japonés lo evadia. Intentaba entablar una conversación con el pero era demasiado escurridizo, un sonrojo aparecía en su rostro y escusas para alejarse de el. Pensó que no sería difícil atrapar el pelinegro pero no le daba ni la hora del dia, simplemente cumplía con su trabajo. Incluso lo invito a cenar pero lo rechazo de manera educada.

El plan fue un completo desastre nada resultó. Su irritación volvió a crecer. Tendría que modificar su plan nuevamente. Yuuri debía ser suyo aunque fuera una vez. El tiempo no era problema nada le impediría conquistar al pequeño japonés. Mientras más difícil sea conseguirlo lo disfrutará como nada cuando lo consiga.

Pensó que al traer a su primo el kazajo dejaría de lado al pelinegro, después de todo no es tan fácil olvidar una relación de cuatro años. Sabía la historia completa de la ex pareja pero nada paso ni si quiera un reacción por parte del moreno.

"¿Q-Que fue eso, Viktor?" los hermosos ojos del rubio se encontraban cristalizados por el brillo de las lágrimas. Nunca pasó por su mente que Otabek lo olvidaría tan rápido. Fue su culpa que la relación que tenían no resultará pero sentía una opresión en el pecho como si su corazón estuviera siendo aplastado.

"No fue nada, Yuratchka" estiró su mano hasta alcanzar la del más joven sobre la mesa. Estaba siendo cruel al traerlo pero Yuri debía ser fuerte si quería al kazajo de vuelta. Sonrió para darle ánimos "Era solo un amigo, no te preocupes"

"N-No mientas, Viktor. Sus miradas eran tan íntimas,el nunca sonrió tanto cuando estábamos juntos" bueno estaba siendo extremista pero no sorporta la idea que el moreno este con otro.

Una mueca de disgusto se formó en la cara de Viktor. Eso era verdad. Cuando entraron la pareja de encontraba en aura tan rosa que le desagrado. Eso no debía pasar. Le gustaba cazar sus presas pero no compartirlas y el kazajo se estaba entrometiendo en su territorio. Sonrió con malicia. Si Altin quería guerra se la daría demostrará quien es Viktor Nikiforov.

Un mesero se acercó a la mesa dejando una pequeña carpeta negra cubierta de un material negro. El peliplateado lo miro extrañado

"Aquí esta la cuenta de sus amigos" explicó con una sonrisa.

 _"Jodido Altin"_

Viktor 0, Otabek 1.

* * *

Una eternidad más tarde.

Buenooooo, les dejo este corto -como siempre- capítulo. Sinceramente no actualice por que estaba enojada leí el cap. 30 del manga de Super Lovers en japonés y el jodido Haru olvidó a Ren otra vez que mierda más jodida:'v

Muchas gracias sus comentarios me animan y algunos me dan mucha risa hsjdbndjd

Actualizare pronto, belles personnes, en serio. Se viene el salseo del bueno en esta historia.

Si pueden pasen por mis otras historias, bombonsuras.

Se despide este intento de escritora emputecida a más no poder por super lovers.

Ciao ciao~


End file.
